


It's What We Lack

by sharleclerc



Series: F1 friends and their families [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Carlando, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, alex being difficult, but happy end, george desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclerc/pseuds/sharleclerc
Summary: George want to be a father but Alex isn't ready to start a family. Yet.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 friends and their families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	It's What We Lack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, english isn't my native language, so ignore any grammatical errors, I did my best. This work is based on my deluded gay heart that suffers for couples that don't come out. Heheheh. :') 
> 
> This fanfic contains mpreg, if you don't like reading this kind of thing, please don't keep scrolling down.
> 
> Can you give me a shoutout or feedback on tumblr, it's sharleclerc.
> 
> Have a good time.

George and Alex had been together for a long time, they got married just over a year ago and things were going well in the new house and their jobs that they loved. Nothing could go wrong, they had a spacious home, plants, cats and a lot of games that they always wanted to have during adolescence, everything was being conquered little by little, but George believed that they were already financially and psychologically stabilized to start a family.

In the group of friends, they were the only couple who still had no children; Max and Daniel were conceived with little Oliver, Carlos and Lando had the sweet Aaron, just as Pierre and Charles had the twins, Margot and Sthu. The houses used to be full on weekends when the group met, other distant friends also visited them with their children, but they still did not have the fruit of their love there yet. The first time George asked Alex for a child, the conversation did not have a good result: Alex said no, it was he who would have the child and he was not prepared to have a small being in his womb, not yet.

However, George concluded that it would be better if he just respected the time of his love. He wanted a family very much, but he could wait more, it was still early considering the age of the two, but seeing all his friends with their babies, it was hard to believe that he was the only one not having school performances to go. He tried a few more times, asked Alex to start the cycle of parenting, but the last time they had this conversation, they fought and so they never talked about it again. George did not understand what was wrong, so he was giving up little by little.

On a saturday when everyone decided to meet at Charles and Pierre's for lunch, George looked clearly shaken. He looked at all the children running in the garden and felt his chest tighten, as he knew he would be happier if he had a small piece of him and Alex with the others. Charles approached his friend by the pool and put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. George smiled at the gesture, although he did not understand what it was about.

"Why don't you join us and have a beer?" Charles questioned intuitively, he wanted George's company. "You don't look very happy."

George took a deep breath, he could no longer hide this annoyance. "Can I be honest with you and open my heart?"

"You can always, mate." Charles smiled.

"I'm desperate to be a father." George confessed, taking a deep breath. "I always see you all with your children, kids that I love because they are my godchildren, but I would love to have my own child."

"So what is stopping you? You and Alex love each other, you've been married for over a year, of course it's time to start expanding your family. ” Charles advised.

"Alex don't want to have a baby, he says he is not ready and I respect that, but it seems that he is just postponing this experience with each passing day." George felt a tightness in his chest, this subject always touched him. "I love him more than anything in my life, I want to be able to make that love grow more."

Charles understood that the matter was a little more complicated than he imagined. He really wanted to be able to help, but if Alex didn't want to, there was nothing he could do. Charles also didn't understand why the Albon-Russells still didn't have children, but he never questioned that because it could be personal. He wished there was a way to make George feel better about this situation, so he had an idea and hoped it could make him happier, at least for now.

"George, I know how difficult this can be for you, but I know your time will come, and while it doesn't, you can enjoy it a little with your godchildren, what do you think?" Charles suggested.

George seemed afraid at first, but then he agreed. He loved those children very much. "Yeah, sure".

Together, they crossed the garden and went to the small football field in the backyard of the house, where Carlos and Daniel played with Margot, Oliver and Aaron. George smiled when he saw the scene, because the kids were having so much fun and he liked being part of the whole mess, he was a good uncle and he knew those little ones also loved him as much as he loved them. Everything worked for George to be a good father, he had plenty of talent and patience.

"Come on, little buddy, eye on the ball! Eye on the ball!" Carlos shouted at Aaron, who positioned himself in the goalkeeper.

"Ollie, son, you can take it slow, you are so fucking talented! Don't worry!" Ricciardo clapped his hands across the field. "Keep pushing!"

"Hey guys." Charles said, disrupting the game, and then ducked down to the little girl who ran towards him. "Hi, my sweet little love, where is your brother?"

"With daddy in the kitchen!" Margot smiled and then raised her arms for George to pick her up. "Uncle Russ!"

"Hey, little one!" George smiled at the reception and spinned Margot in the air. “You are heavy! Wow!"

George took advantage of that situation to observe the godchildren around him, each kid had inherited characteristics from both parents. Margot and Sthu had Charles's hair, but they had Pierre's sparkling blue eyes; Oliver was as pale as snow like Max, but he had Daniel's brown hair and features; Aaron was a perfect copy of Carlos, but the blue eyes and evident cheeks had a touch of Lando. George wanted so much that his son could inherit all of Alex's characteristics, but that he still had a little bit of him in his personality, that would be beautiful.

"So, Russell, when are you also going to give us godchildren?!" Daniel questioned with his arms crossed.

"Well..." George was nervous to answer and released Margot so she could play again. He ran a hand over his face, trying to release the tension. "I think we are still planning this."

"Yeah, you're right to plan things out first." Carlos commented, taking a beer from the styrofoam with one hand, and with the other held Aaron in his lap. "I mean, it's a big responsibility, this little guy here was not planned, he came out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere?" Daniel laughed out loud. "Do you want me to remind you how babies are made? Because I remember my Ollie didn't come out of nowhere."

"You got it." Carlos scowled at Daniel. "Only Lando and my job were part of my plans, so it was a surprise. Plan as much as you can, Russell."

"It was also a surprise for me." Charles added. "Pierre arrived with the news out of nowhere, but I should have imagined that this could happen because we weren't taking care of us, if you know what I mean, but it's good that it happened."

"Yeah, that's the point, after it happens, you can only feel happiness." Daniel smiled friendly. "Except for the crying and poop."

Everyone laughed at the comment, including George, he had great friends and although the advices was a little out of the ordinary, he accepted it. A lot could still happen, and while it didn't, he just kept imagining, planning his future child, from the baby's room until the moment he was going to the hospital with Alex so that they would welcome their little one in his arms. It was a moment that he really wanted to see one day, a dream to be realized.

* * *

Alex was talking in the kitchen with Lando and Max when the same topic came up on the table. Friends never pressured him to have or talk about children, each had their time, but confessed that they were extremely anxious for Alex to also give them a godson. Everything was ready, so why wait any longer?

"So you don't want?" Max asked curiously.

"That's not it..." Alex took a deep breath, tired of the same question that George was also asking. "I do, I really do, but something scolds me whenever I think about it."

"Like what?" Lando returned to the table holding a glass of juice.

"I am afraid of being a bad father." Alex gave up on cover his feelings and was sincere. "I want to have enough experience to take care of another being, I want to be good for my child."

"Alex, how do you want to have experience to have a child... without having a child?" Max frowned, confused.

"This is the point, to have experience in something, you need to do it to know." Alex automatically stole Lando's juice and took a long drink. "I don't want to be a shitty father!"

"You're not going!" Max shouted aggressively. "I have known you long enough to know that you are extremely dedicated and careful in everything you do, you would be a great father! Stop doubting yourself!"

"Max, calm down!" Lando asked for. "Alex, you really are good at whatever you do, you are just as good for your godchildren, just as you would be an amazing parent for your child! Experience is gained over time, I can say that because… well, I had a baby at eighteen."

Alex felt like an idiot, he was delaying his life because of his silly fear. His friends had children without even planning, they are all younger than him and they knew how to handle fatherhood perfectly well, why did he have to postpone it so much? He loved George more than anything, he wanted to have a family with him, they had a home, a good salary and everything a baby needs, in addition to all the love in the world, but even so he was afraid of not knowing how to be a good father. He needed to think about it a lot.

"You guys are right." Alex concluded, crestfallen. "The experience will come when the baby comes, too."

* * *

Alex spent the next month thinking about that conversation, he went for a walk with his friends and his godchildren, went to baby stores, fell in love with the little clothes, the little shoes, he almost drooled over all those baby stuff, including started to research more about the baby routine and how it all worked, he watched some channels that talked about it and felt more confident when he heard from other parents that, although many stages of parenting are difficult, the love you feel for your child is much bigger than any other problem.

After thinking hard, Alex was determined: he really wanted to have a baby. He always wanted to, but he was afraid, and now that fear was slowly going away. He had a long talk with George about that decision, and of course his husband jumped for joy, they were finally going to have a baby! Even though Alex was not yet expecting a child, George made a point of communicating with all his friends and received many congratulations for that. They tried for long weeks, until in one of them, two pregnancy tests that Alex did to confirm, were positive.

"Oh, God ..." Alex whispered to himself, facing the test.

"Babe, are you ok?" George asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex answered quickly, pretending to be fine.

Whatever, he needed to tell soon.

When Alex opened the door, George was waiting with a worried face. "I am pregnant."

"Wait... what?!" George screamed, startled. "Is this official?"

"Yes." Alex agreed, that's when he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "It's our turn."

"My love..." George approached Alex, terrified, and hugged him as tightly as he could. He also had tears in his eyes now. "I love you so much, I can't believe the time has come!"

And it really had arrived. The news was incredible for both families, just as it was for friends. It was long months of pregnancy that wiped out Alex's back, but they were happier than ever; they planned the room as George had always dreamed, bought and won all the little things for the baby, and then discovered that it would be a boy, plus a boy for the troupe. Towards the eighth month, they decided to call him Jack, a suggestion from George, but that Alex had loved.

On Oliver's third birthday, a party for the closest of friends at Max and Daniel's, Alex was almost giving birth. His baby was coming soon and everyone was aware of it, and it was after they sang the congratulations that the purse just burst and caught everyone's attention, especially George, who was more desperate than Alex. Jack was born on the same day as Oliver and that was really cool. The couple had to leave the godson's party in a hurry to go to the hospital, the baby was on the way and it wouldn't be long. George was bursting with joy and nervousness, he had achieved everything he dreamed of and Alex was the provider of all that happiness.

They did it.


End file.
